Songs of the Walk
by Collie Parkillo
Summary: In which I attempt the song challenge. No specific characters or pairings, ranges from Parkeraham to Baker-centric.


**disclaimer: the long walk does not belong to me, nor does any of this music.**

* * *

**Power & Control - Marina and the Diamonds**

_We give and take a little more,_  
_'cause all my life I've been controlled,_  
_You can't have peace without a war_  
_Without a war, without a war_

Stebbins would sit in the parlor and watch them fall.

The small, black squares would topple over in a storm of black and white, and he would bother to put them up over and over again just for the sake of seeing them fall, watching the small, precise movements of the dominoes as they clattered to the table.

He often wondered if people worked like dominoes.

Words | 66

* * *

**My Boy Builds Coffins - Florence + the Machine**

_My boy builds coffins, he makes them all day_  
_But it's not just for work and it isn't for play_  
_He's made one for himself, one for me too_  
_One of these days he'll make one for you_

It was much cooler than he'd thought it would be.

He'd been have a bad day, a really bad day, in fact. Shoving in the hallways, glares during class. Someone had taken his binder and stuffed it in the trash, laughing because he couldn't afford any better than the shitty plastic binder.

So Art Barker laid himself down inside one of his uncle's coffins and stared up at the ceiling for awhile. For a second or so, he thought he could get used to this.

Words | 85

* * *

**Falling in Reverse - Caught Like a Fly**

_Your grandfather would probably roll in his grave_  
_If he knew of that person that you had became_  
_I will not just lay down and take this!_  
_Not again, not again!_

Gary didn't want to die shamefully.

At this point, really the only thing that was left to do was to go out with a bang. His legs were giving out, his feet were beginning to ache, blood was dripping down his face. He was Olson, everyone eventually would be Olson.

But he wasn't going to die like Olson. He'd show them, he'd show them _all._

Words | 65

* * *

**Salt Skin - Ellie Goulding**

_You're as sharp as a knife and you fit like a glove_  
_That is no way to live, that is no way to love_  
_Full of fear in your skin and the weakness in giving in_  
_Stabbed in the back but you feel no pain_  
_Push the heaviest doors that you can't open_  
_Yeah, they tied me up and my body lies still again_

All that remains is the horrible, horrible sounds around him. Everything else is muddled, a half-haze of numbness. That's how he is. Numb. There's nothing left to be but numb.

The sudden influx of pain as he's shot full of holes is strangely liberating.

Words | 44

* * *

**Carry on my Wayward Son - Kansas**

_Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man_  
_Though my mind could think I still was a mad man_  
_I hear the voices when I'm dreaming_  
_I can hear them say..._

"What if we just die here? What if we all just die?"

Nobody answers Abraham. It's as though everybody just faded away, as though the fact that he isn't even funny anymore has just made him cast aside as useless.

The road has never seemed so wide, so big, so lonely, and he wonders if he ever meant anything to anybody at all.

Words | 63

* * *

**Show Me Love - t.A.T.u**

_Tell me how you've never felt_  
_Delicate or innocent_  
_Do you still have doubts that_  
_us having faith makes any sense?_

"S-she told me...that...that she'd make me run d-down the street..." Garraty's voice is haggard and shaky, as though this is as shameful as things can get.

Pete doesn't know how to respond to the idea that not feeling for just one gender might be bad. "C'mon, calm down, it's alright," he whispers, wrapping an arm around Garraty, because if he starts to cry he'll surely get a ticket.

Somebody in the crowd throws a wadded up newspaper at them, cat-calling, as if to prove Ray's point.

Words | 88

* * *

**The Outsider - Marina and the Diamonds**

_I look myself in the face and whisper "I'm in the wrong place."_  
_Is there more to lose than gain,_  
_if I go on my own again? (on my own again) _  
_Inside the outsider (on my own again)_

Barkovitch didn't know why he started walking with Stebbins.

Maybe it was because Stebbins didn't really say much in response to anything. It was better to hear silence than to hear Olson's constant mocking or Garraty's somehow even more terrifying concerned tone.

Stebbins was good company for a dying, misanthropic reject.

Words | 51

* * *

**Mama - My Chemical Romance**

_We're damned after all._  
_Through fortune and flame we fall._  
_And if you can stay then I'll show you the way,_  
_To return from the ashes you call._

Jan was crying, Jan was grappling for some sort of reassurance that her Ray was still in there somewhere, in the throng of people that made up the crowd. A tall, dark-haired boy wrapped his arms around him in a combination of a vice-like grip and what might have been an embrace.

Ray looked up at her, crying as well. But she could tell that he wasn't crying for her. She vaguely wondered whether they'd ever even been together at all.

Words | 81

* * *

**That's Okay - The Hush Sound**

_And when you're gone, will they say your name?_  
_And when you're gone, will they love you the same?_  
_If not, that's okay_

"I'm not such a bad guy." His voice had become ragged, having lost all the gumption it had before.

Garraty stared at Barkovitch, feeling a lump rise in his throat. He felt sick, somehow dirtied. The idea that Barkovitch had been not entirely guilty made him feel like an asshole.

So he drowned out Barkovitch's desperate rambling and instead tried to picture the boy who had killed Rank.

Words | 68

* * *

**BFFF - Bowling For Soup**

_You'll tell the world I'm gay when you hear me say_  
_That I really and truly feel this way_  
_Not that there's anything wrong with bein' gay_  
_And sometimes we punch each other in the face_  
_Like when I hit on your mom and got to second base_  
_I'm trying to say I love you in a heterosexual way_

Abraham wasn't good at making friends. There was something that needed to click that he just didn't really know how to make click.

So he supposed that it was good that Parker was impulsive and usually overstepped every boundary, because Abraham didn't really know how to knock down boundaries. Maybe it took somebody like Parker for somebody like him.

Words | 59

* * *

**so this was kind of fun? i don't know i might do this again for maybe archie/obie or something? yeah now you can see what great taste in music i have *wonk* **


End file.
